


Gassy Gravid Gine

by emissaryofrainbows



Series: The Side Effects of Saiyan Pregnancy [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/M, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gross, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Stuffing, fetish bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Wow this turned out way longer than I expected it to.This is a sequel/spiritual successor of sorts to a previous story about Bulma with some similar themes.I do plan on doing stories about all the Dragon Ball girls, or at least the ones that've had Saiyan babies dealing with the complications of their pregnancies, and yes, a Chi-Chi one is in the works.Anyways, this story is about Gine. Most Saiyan women keep their babies in incubators, but Gine decides to carry her child herself. It isn't long before she finds out why incubators are the preferred option though, as she's made hungrier, gassier, and more savage as her pregnancy progresses.Contains pregnancy, belching, farting, bellystuffing, and intelligence reduction.





	Gassy Gravid Gine

Warning! Contains pregnancy, bellystuffing, belching and farting.

Saiyan women usually left their children to develop in incubators rather than their own wombs, and for very good reason. It was said that they did this so their pregnancies wouldn't impede them in combat, but this was only partially true. Mainly, they did this to prevent the hormonal havoc pregnancy would wreak on a Saiyaness's body, which, along with the other bodily changes that pregnancy caused, would give them insatiable appetites as well as making them unbearably gassy. Saiyan women were known for being crass and gluttonous, and their pregnancies would multiply these traits tenfold, making them difficult to deal with, to put it as politely as possible.

Gine knew that most Saiyan women chose to keep their children in incubators so they wouldn't be unable to fight for an entire nine months, but since she wasn't much of a fighter, she didn't think that particular tradition needed to apply to her. Unfortunately, she was unaware of the other reasons why carrying the baby herself might not have been the best idea.

Worse still, she would have to deal with the consequences of that decision all by herself. Bardock was enlisted in some off-planet conquest mere days after Gine's pregnancy was announced. She thought she could take care of herself, but that was only because she didn't know what she was in for. She sighed as Bardock's space pod ascended into the stratosphere before vanishing into the night sky. She ambled back to their little hut to prepare herself a meaty meal. She wanted her child to grow up to be as strong as her dad, and she knew that in order to do that she would have to stick to a proper diet. Luckily, the recommended diet for a pregnant Saiyan woman was pretty much identical to a regular Saiyan's eating habits-just about anything they can get their hands on, and lots of it, especially meat.

She looked at the large slab of meat hanging from her ceiling. Normally she would chop off a chunk to cook and eat, but instead she found herself lifting the whole thing off the hook and laying it down on the table. She leaned forwards, mouth open as wide as it could go, exposing her sharp, ferocious canines. She tore into the huge slab, devouring in a single bite a piece that was larger than what would typically be an entire dinner. She found herself coming back for more, taking another sizable chomp while snarling like a wild animal.

What'd gotten into her? This must've been those pregnancy cravings she'd heard so much about. She hadn't expected them to be quite so intense though, as the entire slab of meat, which'd come from a creature of similar size to an Earth cow, had vanished down her gullet in seconds. She looked down to see that her stomach had noticeably swollen. If she hadn't known that she was only a few weeks into her pregnancy, she would've thought that she was at nine months already. It was fortunate indeed that those Saiyan uniforms were so stretchy. Any normal garment would've torn clean open from the sudden pressure of her watermelon-sized gut.

She rested a hand against her swollen stomach. The rubbery material of her suit felt incredibly taut; she imagined that the skin beneath it was as well. She could feel a gaseous churning beneath her suit too, a bubbling that started in the lowest pit of her stomach, before swiftly ascending upwards until...

*BWwoOoOuUUuRrrrPppp*

A hurricane of gas exploded from Gine's mouth, causing her lips to flap like flags caught in a gale, and sending a shower of spittle sailing across the room. The other slabs of hanging meat were pushed back for the duration of her belch, and her cleaver was sent flying off the table, embedding itself in the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. Though nobody was there, she felt that the indecent sound and subsequent smell of gut gas and raw meat that filled the room was enough to warren an apology.

At least her sudden overwhelming appetite was sated. Though there was plenty of meat in storage, and she could always hunt for more, she hoped that this particular outburst would be an isolated incident. She didn't want Bardock to return to a house empty of food and reeking of her gas!

13 Weeks Into Gine's Pregnancy

And for the next few weeks, it seemed as though Gine's frenzied explosion of hunger would be a one-time occurrence. In fact, it seemed as though she was getting off rather easily when it came to side effects from her pregnancy. She had yet to experience a single incident of morning sickness, for example. Her stomach had grown noticeably, but barely so. She was still in her first trimester, after all.

Everything was going smoothly, until, one day when she awoke with a sudden gnawing hunger. She was out of her bed, on her feet, and making her way to the kitchen before she even knew it, compelled there by the scent of fresh meat. "Need...eat...hungry..." she snarled. Her steps were heavy and lumbering, but weren't nearly as loud as the growling of her stomach. She patted her grumbling pregnant tummy, as though to reassure it that it'd be full before long.

She made her way to the kitchen, fixing her gaze on one particular slab of dangling meat. She tore it clean off the hook, bringing it to the ground with a wet thud. It landed on the floor instead of the table, but this didn't seem to bother Gine in the slightest. She simply got down on her knees, and began to devour it on all fours like a wild animal.

Well, not right away. First she took a long sniff of the meat, her nostrils flaring, drool dripping out of her open mouth. Only after she got a good whiff did she pounce, sinking her teeth into the flank of the meat. She made wet snarling noises as she chewed. Blood, meat juice, and her own saliva clung to her cheeks, and bits of shredded meat as well as droplets of the aforementioned fluids rained down onto the dusty floor.

"Need more!" Gine said, taking another long, vicious bite. She gnawed the chunk of meat sloppily with her mouth half open (the bottom and the roof of her mouth connected by several thick strands of drool like columns holding up a building) until it was demolished into chunks small enough to swallow.

*Hormph*

*Glurtch*

*Smeck*

*Gromf*

*Snort*

*Mlurch*

*Glourp*

*Schlurp*

*UuUuuuUUuuUUUUUuuuRRrrPpp*

The noises Gine made as she chewed were obscene, concluding with a vulgar belch that rattled the walls of her home. It absolutely stunk too, filling the hut with an acrid scent made of equal parts decaying meat and rancid, unwashed breath. Her stomach ballooned visibly with each gulp. Since she was standing on all fours, that meant that it got progressively closer to the ground.

The increased size of the baby growing within her put pressure on her organs, and as a result gas was forced out of her stomach more powerfully and more frequently than it would've been only a few months ago. This didn't just apply to belches, as the gas burbling away in Gine's stomach found another means of escape.

*FRRRAAAPPPSSHHRRT*

An especially juicy fart erupted from Gine's behind. The wet expulsion filled the immediate vicinity with the rank smell of ass in seconds, but Gine was too focused on gorging herself to care. Her belches and farts mingled together in the air, creating a smell that was quite vile, but still not enough to put Gine off her appetite. Instead, she kept chewing with as much vigor as ever. She took a series of smaller, viscous bites, tearing the flesh to shreds with her teeth. Another bassy fart burst from her ass, the sound distorted slightly by the tight, rubbery material that clung to it.

*BLLOOORRRPPSSHRT*

Gine's wet, roaring fart didn't give her a second's pause, as she continued to chew as though her ass wasn't spewing toxic fumes into the air. Only her belches forced her to stop eating, if only for a moment, but even then she would still sometimes power through them, letting her hot gusts of gut gas blow over the chunks of meat in her mouth before swallowing them.

Gine's stomach continued to distend, until her popped navel was pressed up against the floor. She did indeed resemble a fat, overfed animal, on all fours, with her engorged belly scraping against the ground, letting out careless clouds of putrid air from both ends as she ate.

Gine looked down at the bare, bleached bone beneath her. It had once been covered in flesh, which now resided entirely within Gine's stomach (well, some of it was scattered about on the floor in the form of half-chewed chunks).

*BRRROOOUUAARRRPP*

Gine let out one last thundering belch to conclude her meal, before curling up on the floor and collapsing into a massive food coma.

Gine woke up the following morning, still bloated and gassy but without the gnawing hunger, and with her self control back. Her recollections of the previous night were hazy at best. Her first instinct was to get up off the filthy floor, which she did.

"Well that was certainly strange," she said. The only clue as to what had happened besides her own fractured memories and her burgeoning gut was the picked bone beside her on the floor.

"I guess my appetite must've gotten the better of me. I guess that makes sense, since I'm eating for two now." she said, giving her stomach a pat. This forced out a burp that was small and girlish, instead of wall-rattling and rank.

"Oh, excuse me!" she said. A careless sniff of the surrounding air caused her nose to winkle. "Oh god, what the hell is that smell?" The smell triggered her memory, and the previous night came rushing back to her in an instant.

"Oh...oh my," she said, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment at her own behavior. No wonder Saiyan women were so reluctant to carry their own young. She should've listened to the urging of her female friends. If only they had been more specific in their warnings. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. She looked up at the remaining carcasses hanging from the ceiling, figuring that they'd be enough to last until her due date...

28 Weeks Into Gine's Pregnancy

They were not. Gine had had several more instances of her feral appetite taking over, and each time an entire animal's worth of meat was devoured. By the time Gine entered her third trimester, her food supplies had been depleted entirely.

Gine roared with fury, and her pregnant stomach growled along with her as she looked up at the ceiling to see the meat hooks all bare. Her belly had grown significantly, both from her child's development and from all the food she'd been eating.

"Where...is...it?" she growled. She barred her teeth, and sniffed the air, hoping to discover at least a single scrap of meat that she hadn't eaten. The closest thing she got to the smell of fresh food was the lingering meaty gas in the air.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" she growled, scampering about the kitchen floor on all floors, just to be sure she hadn't missed anything. There were some dried flecks of meat scattered about on the floor like confetti that'd fallen out of her mouth due to her indecent chewing. Unfortunately, Gine had a craving for fresh meat, and besides, there wasn't nearly enough of it to even put a dent in her massive appetite.

All of a sudden, a lovely scent entered her nose. She sniffed the air so she could get a better read on it, until she was able to identify its source. It was coming from her neighbor's house. Her feral brain couldn't recognize that, though. To her, it was just another place where food was. She crawled her way out of her hut like an animal, making her way over to the adjacent abode. She didn't know if her neighbors were home, and frankly, she didn't care.

Gine's neighbors were a young Saiyan couple, just like herself and Bardock. They were enjoying a couple's dinner, chomping away at the piles of food in front of them in a way that humans would fine impolite, but was still significantly less repulsive than how Gine did it. Needless to say, they weren't expecting a bloated pregnant woman with raw meat juice smeared across her cheeks to jump up on the table in the middle of their meal.

"MINE!" she said, taking a fistful of meat in either hand, one from each plate. She shoved them into her mouth, her messy chewing and wet lip smacking breaking through the stunned silence.

"Is that...Gine?" the man said bewildered. "What the hell's gotten into her?"

"She must be pregnant," the woman replied, taking her engorged midsection as evidence. "This is exactly why I told her to use an incubator!"

"Ugh. Gine, get down from there!" he said sternly, and loud enough to be heard over Gine's stomach growls and regular growling. Gine didn't listen. Whether this was because she didn't care, or because she didn't understand speech anymore, who's to say. Either way, she continued to snatch food from her neighbor's plates. Even if she had apologized and left, it wouldn't have mattered. The sound of her moisty, drooly maw gnashing repeatedly on those sticky chunks of meat was enough to put them off their appetite.

Next, Gine got down on all fours, burying her face in the man's plate, piggishly devouring what was left without use of her hands. The Saiyan recoiled in shock as a shower of meaty bits was sent flying out of Gine's mouth and onto the breastplate of his uniform. Though neither of them knew it yet, his wife had it much worse. Gine's ass was thrust up in the air, aimed almost directly at her face, meaning that whenever Gine farted next she would be hit point-blank.

It wasn't long before that happened. As Gine's belly swelled and sagged with all the food she was cramming into it, gas began to build. It erupted suddenly from Gine's anus, hitting the husband's wife in the face with a hot cloud of meaty gas, fresh, potent, and directly from the source.

*BLLRRRRRPPPSHHRRT*

"That's it!" the woman said, gagging and stumbling across the room. She blindly groped around until her hand wrapped around the handle of a broom, the closest thing to a weapon she was willing to use on her pregnant neighbor.

"Get out!" she said, thrusting the broom at her. Gine hissed, leaping across the kitchen onto a counter. She was still agile, despite the fact that she was sporting a belly over three times as large as a woman in her trimester should have. She ended up knocking over a pile of plates, sending them clattering down to the floor where they exploded into fragments. Luckily, the sudden sharp noise started Gine, causing her to scamper out of their house and into the open night air, but not before expelling clouds of smelly gas into the air as she left. The couple was left with a humid, smelly miasma lingering in their kitchen that would no doubt linger for days.

Frustrated but not discouraged, Gine was still left with room in her stomach that she was desperate to fill. There was no more food left in her house, and her neighbors wouldn't allow her to get away with stealing from them twice, so that meant that there was only one option left. If Gine wanted more meat, she would need to get it herself. Luckily, Gine's descent into savagery didn't just make her a gluttonous slob. It also gave her enhanced senses, and the instincts of a hunter. If she wanted more food, it would be as simple as catching it herself.

Gine stood over the cliffside near her home, gazing at the scattered herds of grazing beasts beneath her. She kept a careful eye on a particularly plump creature. She knew it was best to wait until it was isolated before striking, but her hunger got the better of her. It didn't matter anyways, she could slaughter every last beast on Planet Vegeta if she wanted to.

She pounced, soaring through the air in an almost perfectly straight diagonal arc. She landed right on the creature's back with a thud. The increased weight she had as a result of her gluttony increased the impact greatly, and caused the buffalo-esque alien to stumble before collapsing to the ground.

It only took a few minutes for the creature's flesh to be stripped down to the bone, for every last bit of it that was edible to reside in Gine's stomach. Gine patted her burgeoning gut proudly. Her stomach surged forwards due to the flood of new food. Saiyan suits were stretchy, but even they had their limits, and Gine's uniform had found hers. With a loud tear and an even noisier belch from Gine, her stomach exploded out of the front of her uniform, leaving the rubbery material in tatters, and exposing her bare belly to the night.

Leaning back against the skeleton she'd created, she let a cracking fart erupt into the ground beneath her. Her face was that of complete, shameless relief, her eyes wide and her mouth half-open and drooling. She laid one hand against her naked stomach, applying slight pressure to help force out more belches and farts. She dipped her other hand into a puddle of blood near her side, painting two lines beneath her eyes to symbolize her dominance over the beast. She fell asleep beside the creature's bleached ribcage, ready to devour one of these animals every day until her due date if it meant keeping herself full.

40 Weeks Into Gine's Pregnancy

Bardock enjoyed a good battle like most of his Saiyan kin, but that didn't mean that he wasn't eager to return home after months of arduous battle. Here he was, at the doorstep of his home, just barely in time to witness the birth of his first son.

"Hey Gine, how's it-"

Bardock was hit with a disturbing sight and smell simultaneously, both equally shocking in their own way. The unexpected odor had notes of his house's usual must, but those were overwhelmed by a putrid mixture of scents that were only just barely familiar. That wasn't to say that he couldn't tell what they were-the air was tainted with the unmistakable odor of flatulence, along with an acrid meaty smell that he could assume were belches. There was an odd sort of familiarity to them. It was reminiscent of the odor Gine's ass produced when she would meekly let a cute squeaker slip out, only vastly more potent. This smell was to Gine's typical butt fumes as Bardock was to the aliens who he'd just finished slaughtering, that is to say, they were several thousand times more powerful.

The visual Bardock was greeted with upon entering his home was so peculiar that he couldn't comprehend what it was at first, even after staring at it for several seconds. It just looked like an abstract blob of reds, whites, and flesh tones, until the pieces all came together into something profoundly bizarre but still understandable.

At the center of this perplexing scene was Bardock's own wife, Gine, who was completely nude. This in and of itself wasn't unusual, nor was it something that Bardock hadn't seen countless times before. The oddities were numerous. Firstly was Gine's belly. She was on her back, so her swollen stomach stuck straight up into the air, making it easy for Bardock to gauge its size. It reached about halfway to the ceiling, meaning that it was about as large as Bardock was tall, not counting her popped navel that produced upwards another half inch or so. It looked like she was carrying a squadron of full-sized Saiyans in her womb as opposed to one baby, though it wasn't smooth and round like a pregnant woman's stomach tended to be. At this point, Gine's stomach was ten times more food baby than it was regular baby.

Her naked flesh was utterly filthy too. She was covered in all sorts of stains; meat juice, dirt, and blood being the most prominent. Though there wasn't a single part of her body that wasn't at least somewhat soiled, most of the grime was concentrated around her mouth, hands, and spread across the significant surface area of her tummy. Upon closer examination, some of the blood stains looked random, but some, particularly the ones under her eyes, looked as though they had been painted there deliberately by her own hands.

She was surrounded on all sides by remnants of the meals that now swelled her gut. All manner of bones were stacked up in precarious piles, looking as though they had come from several different species. Skulls, rib cages, and leg bones could all be seen among the piles, but what there wasn't any trace of was meat, as Gine had ensured that not a single scrap of flesh went to waste.

Bardock looked down in bewilderment at the engorged, bloodied goddess of the hunt his wife had become.

"What the hell happened?" Bardock said. Was this what Gine's friends had warned her about when they urged her to use an incubator? Had her pregnancy turned her into a beastly slob?

Gine did not respond with words. Instead, she cleared up any lingering doubts Bardock may have had about where that awful smell was coming from. Without her suit, there was nothing left to contain nor muffle her fart. It exploded full-force out of her naked anus, with enough force to reach Bardock who was standing all the way on the other end of the house. The wave of gas was so dense and powerful that Bardock felt like he had slammed into a wall when it hit him. His vision went hazy for a few seconds, and when it finally returned, he could see that Gine's fart was powerful enough to make those bone piles topple over.

Bardock was shocked that something so wretched could come out of someone like Gine, but there was a part of him that was strangely impressed. Gine opened up her mouth as though to speak, but only incoherent growls came out, followed by a belch that was just as staggering as her previous fart. Bardock had seen countless explosions during his mission, and Gine had just outdone them all with a belch so terrible that it caused the walls to shake and the ceiling to rattle.

*Burh-huh-HAR-HUR-OUR--OOOOOOOURRRRPH*

Luckily, this one was aimed upwards instead of directly at Bardock, but the stench still drifted over to him after a few seconds. Unlike Gine's fart, which hit him like a punch to the jaw, this one was more like a slow, lazy cloud of fog. The humid fumes slowly enveloped him, sticking to his skin like heavy droplets of water, reeking of meat, stomach acids and unwashed breath. His nostrils burned, and the lens on his scouter fogged up. Bardock reminded himself not to get distracted, that he had come here for a reason, and that he had a responsibility to Gine."

"Gine, if you can still understand me, I need to get you to a hospital. Your water could break at any moment..."

Bardock approached her carefully, with one hand in front of himself and one over his nose. There weren't any major explosions of gas, thankfully, just a few gurgling burps and sputtering farts, but they were still enough to keep the air dank and foul. Bardock finally made his way across the room, lowering his hand to Gine's face.

"Rarw!" Gine growled, and then snapped at him with her fanged teeth. If it weren't for Bardock's battle-honed reflexes, he would've lost the tip of his finger. If Gine was going to act like a wild animal, Bardock would treat her like one. With that in mind, he figured it was best to soothe her like he would a beast. He lowered his hand against her bloated stomach, which was far enough away from her mouth that she couldn't bite at it.

He ran his hand up and down the taut flesh, feeling the warm meat grease beneath his fingertips, and the shifting and churning of her insides too. Bardock's strategy seemed to work-his belly rub elicited a groan of approval from Gine, followed by a raucous belch that Bardock got a strong whiff of even with his nostrils pinched shut. He continued to rub until she sighed and he saw her muscles relax. With his feral bride temporarily pacified, Bardock scooped her up in his arms and carried her gently out of their home. In the back of his mind, he was still aware that he could be bitten at any moment.

This wasn't how Bardock expected his reunion with his pregnant wife to go. But if his son was able affect Gine so drastically from the womb, Bardock could only imagine how powerful he'd be when he was fully grown. As for their future children, if they decided to have any, they would be raised in incubators next time.


End file.
